


Scraps

by rosenkrone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt requests from Tumblr.  Mostly Armin/Annie though there are a few others that pop up from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU prompt/3 sentence meme going around Tumblr.  
> First prompt: Levi/Petra - dance  
> Probably not at all what anon wanted but when I saw "dance" all I could think of was ballerina!Petra

His complaints fall on deaf ears as Erwin and Hanji drag him to the theater but Levi quiets down once a certain dancer appears on stage, her graceful movements catching his eye as she effortlessly carries out her routine.

The dance ends and she takes a bow with a flourish, their eyes meeting for the briefest of seconds when she straightens, causing her to smile.

Levi ignores Erwin’s smirk and Hanji’s attempts to muffle her laughter, his eyes following Petra until she leaves the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2  
> Armin/Annie, one night stand

Her hair falls around her face, hiding her eyes and Armin wishes he could reach up and brush it back to see her expression, to know if this is affecting her as much as it is affecting him. Annie’s nails dig into his shoulders and a muffled sigh escapes her mouth as his hands trail over her hips and trace a path along the skin of her stomach. He catches a glimpse of blue through the curtain of her hair and all coherent thought leaves his mind as their lips meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3  
> Armin/Annie, university AU

She honestly doesn’t need a tutor as her grades are just fine, but Annie finds herself coming back to the library each week to meet Armin. It doesn’t matter what subject he picks, the excitement in his voice and the way his eyes light up as he teaches her about anything and everything are more than enough reason to continue meeting together. His smile charms her and Annie finds herself asking stupid questions just to extend their time together


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4  
> Armin/Annie - At the beach

Armin trips and Annie attempts to steady him but it doesn’t exactly go as planned. Annie’s eyes widen as she falls to the ground, Armin landing on top of her; their eyes meet and she knows her cheeks are absolutely burning up because their faces are suddenly so very close. There is sand everywhere and Annie knows she will have freckles from the sun but she forgets about all of these things as Armin closes the distance between them and kisses her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5  
> Jean/Mikasa - kiss

The first time it happens, Jean is pretty sure he’s dreaming and most likely going to end up waking up in a pretty embarrassing situation because that’s how these things tend to end but then Mikasa’s lips are touching his and his brain stops trying to rationalize anything.

The second time it happens, Jean knows it’s not a dream but he’s too busy rambling away (he doesn’t even know where these words are coming from) to notice Mikasa lean close, kissing him and stopping the flow of words.

When she pulls back, Jean can clearly see the amusement in her eyes as she watches his reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6  
> Armin/Annie - modern!Au, first date

Annie is convinced that Armin is nervous, mostly because he hasn’t stopped talking since he picked her up, though she isn’t much better since she has been trying not to blush whenever their eyes meet.

.

Armin is fairly certain that this was possibly the worst date ever but a moment later Annie’s fingers are intertwined with his own and she’s giving him a genuine smile and he thinks that he may have forgotten how to breathe properly. 

.

The night ends with Armin placing a chaste kiss on the top of Annie’s head; Annie retaliates by gripping his shirt collar, pressing their lips together, and kissing him until he’s breathless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7  
> Ymir walking in on Mikasa and Annie

"Hey Christa-" Ymir’s words trailed off as she stared at the sight before her, unable to really comprehend what she was seeing and wondering if she was possibly hallucinating before her vision suddenly turned black and she fell to the floor with a thud.

-

"This was a horrible idea-" Mikasa’s arms wound around Annie’s waist and she struggled to ignore the other girl as she hid her face in her hands but it proved futile as Mikasa’s hands began to lightly trail across her stomach.

A light kiss was placed on the back of her neck and Annie shivered as Mikasa became bolder, muttering under her breath, “At least remember to lock the door next time…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8  
> Armin/Annie - burning

Armin pins her down and for a moment Annie is too shocked to react, surprised by the sudden movement and his eyes staring directly into hers. He is gentle but firm, placing a sweet kiss on her lips before moving to nip lightly along her neck. Her breathing hitches as Armin’s hips move against her own, barely recognizing the sound of her own voice as she falls apart under his touch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9  
> The 104th spying on Armin and Annie's date

Armin could practically feel Annie bristle as they walked off together (Connie and Sasha weren’t exactly quiet as they attempted to spy from the bushes) in search of a quiet place (was that Mikasa on the roof with Eren?).

Squeezing her hand, Armin tried to calm her (Reiner and Bert weren’t fooling anyone by standing behind those trees) and keep her from killing everyone (even Jean and Marco were watching them).

If it wasn’t for Ymir waiting by the gate (Christa struggling to keep a hand over her mouth) Armin had a feeling that it almost would have worked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10  
> Mikasa and Armin - scarf

Mikasa leaned against Armin, watching as he carefully stitched the worn areas of her scarf. She placed her head on his shoulder, concentrating on the steady movements of his hands as he gently pulled the thread through the fabric. When he had finished, Armin presented the patched scarf to her and she pulled him into a tight hug, murmuring a soft word of thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11  
> Mikasa/Sasaha - "I'm home"

Soft fingers ran through her hair and Mikasa muttered something unintelligible before trying to hide her face in the pillow. A light kiss was placed on the side of her face and Mikasa felt another body slip beside hers, wrapping their arms around her. She relaxed into the hold, moving closer when she recognized Sasha’s voice, soft against her ear, “I’m home.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanji + Petra - coffee

Hanji’s eyes were unfocused as she stared in shock at Petra, coffee dripping from her mouth and falling into the mug in her hands, “How could you do this to me?”

Petra only smiled, trying to hide her laughter as she attempted to steer Hanji towards her room, “You haven’t slept in three days, Hanji.”

Hanji’s voice wavered as they passed the kitchen, “But what kind of monster would think of taking out the caffeine?!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13  
> Jean/Mikasa - babies

(predictable fill, I couldn’t resist)

Mikasa watched as the children practically swarmed around Jean, clamoring for his attention; he was quite good with them and Mikasa had to admit she was rather impressed. She approached him, wondering if she had finally found someone who could give her the answer she had been searching for. Tapping him on the shoulder, Mikasa leaned close and asked the question that had been on her mind for a while, “Jean, where do babies come from?”

(here, have a nice fluffy fill to make up for it)

Jean carefully ran his hand along the small bump, a goofy smile appearing on his face. Mikasa rolled her eyes, muttering something about not being able to even tell yet but he ignored her comments. Kneeling down, Jean placed a gentle kiss on Mikasa’s stomach, enjoying the slight flushed that appeared along her cheeks when their eyes met.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14  
> Mikasa/Annie - mermaid AU

Mikasa’s hands were gentle as they traced along the edge of her waist before lightly running across the edge of the scales. Annie felt Mikasa smile against her neck as a shiver ran through her body at the touch. She hardly dared to breathe as Mikasa leaned closer and placed a kiss upon her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #15  
> Armin's reaction to seeing Annie in a dress for the first time

Annie smoothed her skirt one final time, trying not to dwell on how odd it felt to have her hair lay flat for once instead of tying it back. Catching sight of Armin’s face as she approached, Annie decided that it had been worth dressing up. As she reached his side, he gave her a beautiful smile, reaching over to lightly place a lock of hair behind her ear and telling her she looked gorgeous.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16  
> The girls of the 104th bug Annie about her date with Armin

Annie tried not to focus on the fact that Mikasa was practically burning a hole through her with her glare (but she was thankful that Sasha seemed to have a good grip on the other girl’s arm). Mina and Christa were practically giddy at the revelation, pestering her with ridiculous questions. And then there was Ymir (having far too much fun laughing at her) who had started this whole thing by pointing out the flush along her cheeks as she had entered the girl’s dormitory after her date.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #17  
> College AU. Erd teasing Petra about Levi

Her eyes trailed after Levi as he walked across the campus, a fond smile appearing on her face. 

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she jumped, nearly falling out of her chair as a voice whispered, “You’re staring again.”

Petra was so caught up in smacking Erd’s chest that she completely missed Levi watching the scene with a small smile of his own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of Armin/Annie prompts

Prompt  
AruAni: The boys of the 104 training squad talking about Annie, and Armin accidentally lets slip that they're dating and their reactions to this piece of news.

 

“She’s actually really nice once you spend some time around her and get to know her.” The silence was almost deafening as they all turned to him and Armin tried again, “When we went to the bookstore the other day she even smiled.” It was Connie that finally spoke up, “Didn’t she knock you out during the last training session?”

 

* * *

 

 

Prompt  
AruAni: The 104 training squad walk in on them when they're kissing. Plus the 104 squad's reactions.

 

Jean and Sasha tried to rush towards Connie before it happened but it was futile as he blurted out, “Seriously?”

Armin was as red as a tomato while Annie refused to budge from his lap, glaring at the intruders who had interrupted them.

Christa was the first to take the hint, shouting a quick apology as she closed the door, cutting off Ymir’s catcalls in the background.

 

* * *

 

Prompt  
AruAni: The girls eavesdrop on the boys who are talking about their favourite girls. And Armin says he likes Annie. And the girls tease Annie about it.

 

 

Annie ignored the way her heart sped up just a bit as she overheard Armin’s answer, trying to remain impassive as the others looked her way.

"Looks like someone found herself an admirer despite that shitty attitude," Ymir was the first to comment, of course, though Christa was quick to slap her arm in response.

The teasing barely registered in Annie’s mind as she struggled to wrap her mind around Armin’s words.

 

* * *

 

Prompt  
AruAni: The guys eavesdropping on the girls as they discuss who they like. And Annie gets fed up with the girls pestering her and says she likes Armin. The boys' reactions.

 

"Guys, this probably isn’t the best idea…" Armin really did try to discourage their eavesdropping, but they all ignored him, crowding around the doorway in an attempt to hear the ongoing discussion.

He sighed, ready to walk away and leave them to their fate when he heard Annie’s voice saying his own name, leaving everyone in the hallway suddenly silent.

The door opened with a thud and everyone fell forward, paling when they saw Annie and scrabbling to get away; Armin was frozen to the spot, holding his breath as Annie quickly rushed past him, cheeks slightly flushed.

 

* * *

 

Prompt  
AruAni: The 104 training squad telling Annie to look after Armin

 

Annie tried to refrain from rolling her eyes as Eren thanked her profusely and Mikasa steadily glared in her direction; Jean eventually rounded everyone up and she shut the door, cutting off the chaotic sounds outside.

"So noisy…" Annie settled herself next to Armin, curling into his warmth and muttering against his shoulder, "Feeling any better?"

"They’re just worried…" Armin pulled her closer, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, "I’ll be fine after I rest up a bit."

 

* * *

 

Prompt  
aruani; annie giving birth, and possibly breaking armin's hand?

 

He was pretty sure that all feeling has left his hand about five minutes ago and Annie had possibly broken a bone at one point but Armin really didn’t mind as he stared at the tiny blue eyed child resting against her chest.  Annie’s sweat soaked bangs were sticking to her forehead and she looked absolutely exhausted but Armin couldn’t remember a time when he found her more beautiful.  He knew better than to voice those thoughts out loud (Annie’s response would no doubt be that she looked like shit and he was biased) and settled for sharing a soft smile with her as he gently traced a finger along his daughter’s impossibly tiny hands.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Tumblr prompts

Prompt:AruAni: Armin falling down and Annie carrying him to the infirmary while the 104 training squad members laugh.

 

His breath is knocked out of him as he hits the ground and Armin’s head begins to spin as he tries to clear his hazy vision.  He hears Annie swear softly before rushing over to him and carefully lifting him into her arms, a few chuckles escaping from the others at the action.  The area falls deadly silent as Annie straightens (Armin imagines that Annie’s glare is responsible for that) and he tries his best to assure her that he will be fine even as her grip becomes tighter and she rushes him towards the infirmary.

 

* * *

****  
Prompt:  
AruAni: Public display of affection, and the 104 training squad telling them to get a room.

 

It hadn’t taken Armin long to figure out that Annie enjoyed just sitting with him in the library as he read.  Her head would often fall to rest on his shoulder, her mind wandering as he lost himself in his books.  Every so often she would intertwine their fingers or just relax against him, letting down her guard bit by bit even as they ignored the teasing whispers of their squadmates. 

* * *

Prompt:  
Genderbent AruAni AU: Armin is being bullied and Annie comes to the rescue.

 

He sees the girl nervously watching the two guys behind her and grabs her hand without really thinking about it.

She jumps a bit at the sudden contact but smiles brightly when she recognizes him, eyes lighting up as she grips his hand tightly.

"You really are kind aren’t you?"

* * *

 

Prompt:  
Aruani in a modern au, Annie is telling Armin that she's pregnant 

 

Despite all of her planning, the words slip out of her mouth without warning.  She watches Armin carefully as his hand lightly traces over the contours of her stomach, his eyes lighting up in happiness as her words begin to register.  Breathing was suddenly much easier for Annie as Armin pulls her close, murmuring soft words against her hair.  


* * *

Prompt:  
AruAni: armin asking things to annie because he wants to know more about her

 

It happens out of the blue, the question escaping Armin before he even realizes it has happened but Annie shares the answer despite an odd look that passes across her face and Armin finds himself hooked.  It starts slowly, the questions simple and mundane but Armin finds himself drawn to her presence, unable to stay away and wanting to know more and more about her.  It catches him off guard when Annie is the one to initiate their little game, a subtle smile playing at the edges of her lips; he is so caught up in the sight that he almost forgets to answer her question.

* * *

Prompt:  
AruAni: Sick!Armin and a worried Annie.

 

Armin closes his eyes as Annie lightly brushes her fingers through his hair, frowning when a slight wheeze escapes from his throat.  He is so rarely sick that Annie can’t help but feel anxious whenever she sees him look so pale.  His hand comes to rest on hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze and Annie releases a shaky sigh, wishing she could do more to comfort him. 

* * *

Prompt:  
AruAni: The boys asking one another if they've been kissed yet, and Armin accidentally blurts out that he has.

 

"It was soft…"

The others turn to him with shocked looks but Armin only smiles despite the flush of his cheeks.  The words had slipped out of his mouth without warning but he doesn’t regret them when he is reminded of the moment he and Annie had shared.

* * *

Prompt:  
AruAni: 104 training squad girls giving Annie a makeover for her date with Armin.

 

She had tried to resist at first, but Christa had been adamant about first impressions (despite the fact that she had known Armin for years) and setting the mood and a handful of other things that she honestly did not want to think about.  Unfortunately, Christa knew her all too well and Annie honestly could not say no when she gave her that certain pleading look.  That was how she found herself stuck in a room with Mikasa working on her makeup and Christa fussing over her hair while Ymir (who she was certain was only there to make her even more uncomfortable) teased her the entire time. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Levi/Petra prompts

Prompt:  
Levi/Petra - palm

 

It starts with a casual touch as they pass each other or a lingering gaze when sharing a room, all too soon progressing to stolen moments and whispered words hidden in the shadows. There are no honeyed words or sweet promises to fill her ears but Petra never expected that from Levi in the first place. He allows her into his world bit by bit and it is those unguarded moments that she cherishes the most.

 

* * *

 

Prompt:  
Levi's squad, Petra is sick

 

He does not say anything when Petra enters the kitchen with glassy eyes and a face flushed with fever.  Levi’s eyes catch the slight shake in her hands as she pours hot water over the tea leaves but he makes no move to assist her.  She’s stubborn and hates being coddled.

It is Erd who frowns as she falls just a little clumsily into her chair, placing a hand over her forehead and asking if she’s sick.  Petra denies it, though they can all tell she’s lying.  

Auruo is oddly silent throughout breakfast and Erd and Gunter glance in his direction from time to time but Levi continues to sip his coffee without saying a word.  Hanji bursts into the room moments later and Petra winces at the sound, excusing herself shortly after.  He watches her go, noting the hoarse sound of her voice as she leaves.

\---

Passing her room a few hours later, Levi finds the door ajar and Petra sprawled across her bed with a hand over her face.  Knocking lightly, he enters, announcing his presence as Petra sits up, swaying a bit at the sudden motion.  

She frowns as he hands her one of Hanji’s concoctions but takes the glass and swallows the liquid as quickly as she can.  Her nose wrinkles in distaste once the bitter mix is finally gone.  Levi reaches out to brush her bangs away, surprised by how warm her forehead is.  He takes the glass and places it on her nightstand before lightly pushing her so that she’s lying down again.

A quiet squeak escapes her mouth as she falls back and Levi is fairly certain that she’s just compared him to something very unflattering in her native tongue.  He ignores her protests and finds a spare bit of cloth, wetting it down and placing it over her eyes.  

Petra’s hand reaches out and Levi humors her, intertwining their fingers and sitting on the edge of her bed until her breathing evens out. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Tumblr prompts  
> Armin/Annie first

prompt:  
Armin and Annie and their child.  
Armin is a doting father and Annie is protective

 

Armin hid a smile behind his hand as his daughter nearly tripped over her own two feet in her haste to rush to the playground, quickly righting herself and running towards the other children. He caught the flash of panic in Annie’s eyes as she watched the small girl and he wrapped his arms around her slim body, leaning his chin against her shoulder. Armin smiled as Annie relaxed within his hold, eyes never leaving their daughter’s slight form.

 

* * *

 

prompt:  
Modern AU where Armin is really into photography and Annie does not want her picture taken

 

Armin decides that Annie has a sixth sense when it comes to the presence of his camera as she quickly hides behind her hands moments before the shutter clicks.  

She turns away from him, hiding behind the fall of her hair and Armin quickly reaches for his phone - it’s worth the chance, even if the quality won’t be quite as good with this type of camera.

Armin holds his breath as the wind tousles Annie’s hair, finger pressing the button as she turns toward him; their eyes meet and he is able to capture the moment before Annie can react.

 

* * *

 

prompt:  
AruAni: Annie crying and Armin comforting her

 

She wakes up disoriented, breathing shallow and cheeks damp as the nightmare begins to fade.  Armin pulls her close without a word and Annie struggles to focus on the steady rhythm of his heartbeat while trying to block out the murky details of her dream.  His voice is soft as he reassures her, hand stroking her back; Annie relaxes within his hold, taking comfort in his steady presence.

 

* * *

 

prompt:  
Valentine's Day

 

Annie glanced around, making sure they were alone before turning to him with a serious look, “Close your eyes.”

Armin did as he was told, wondering just what she had in mind.  A moment later he felt the soft brush of her lips against his, the taste of chocolate invading his senses as she deepened the kiss.

 

* * *

 

prompt:

Jealous Annie

 

She tries not to stare as Armin’s hand lingers on Mikasa’s scarf and his eyes follow her form, a gentle smile on his face.  Annie knows that Mikasa is just a friend, nothing more, but there are moments when she sees the two of them together and wonders if she truly deserves someone like Armin.  He returns to her side, placing a kiss on the top of her head and Annie breathes a little easier.

 

* * *

 

prompt:

Jealous Armin

 

Annie may complain about Reiner and Bertholdt (mainly Reiner) but Armin can see her eyes light up whenever they around around.  He watches the three of them together and he honestly does not know what Annie sees in someone like him.  But then she grabs his hand and gives Armin that smile that she only ever shows to him and he finds himself too caught up in her presence to worry about anything else.

 

* * *

 

prompt:

Armin walking in on Annie changing

 

The sight of Annie’s pale back made Armin pause as he stepped through the doorway.  He quickly covered his eyes and shouted out an apology but Annie continued to change out of her uniform without making a fuss, commenting that he had seen her in far less before.  Armin could feel the blush covering his face as he struggled to ignore the sound of rustling cloth and Annie’s muffled laughter.

 

* * *

 

prompt:

Armin prosing

 

Annie’s eyes widened as she caught sight of the ring, the first words escaping before she could really comprehend what was happening, “Idiot.”

Armin gave her a hopeful smile as he held the delicate jewelry in the palm of his hand, “Is that a yes?”

She pulled him into a hug, hiding her face against his chest and Armin nearly dropped the ring as he caught her slightly muted answer.

 

* * *

 

prompt:

Armin meets the female titan again

 

It happened without warning and Armin began to panic before he realized what was happening.  He could see the confusion in Annie’s eyes and the way she held herself so still and Armin paused, unable to look away as she stood before him in that form once again.  His nervousness slowly began to fade and Armin gave her a gentle smile, “It’s ok, I’m not going anywhere, Annie.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miscellaneous fills

prompt:  
Mikasa comes home to Sasha singing to their child

 

A familiar tune greeted Mikasa as she stepped into the house and she frowned, making her way to the bedroom.

"I really wish you wouldn’t use that song…"  Approaching the two, Mikasa frowned when she saw the small child giggling and happily waving her arms about.

Sasha turned to Mikasa with a smile, “But she really loves it.”

* * *

 

prompt:  
 **mikaani and yumikuri at the dog park with their Shiba Inu(Makasa's), Doberman(Annie's), Bichon Frise(Christa's), and Italian Greyhound(Ymir's)**

 

Christa gave Mikasa a sheepish smile as she sat next her on the bench, cuddling the small greyhound.  Mikasa scratched her shiba inu behind the ears, giving Christa a knowing look - honestly it could have been worse.

Annie bristled and Ymir laughed gleefully at the sight of Annie’s doberman sitting on top of a nearby picnic table, trying in vain to get away from Christa’s smaller dog, “At least my dog isn’t getting pushed around by a puffball!”

 

* * *

 

prompt:  
Levi + Petra in a superhero AU

 

Petra catches the exact moment Levi’s jaw clenches as they watch the fight, he can’t help but notice the rubble and mass destruction that will inevitably happen, “Amateurs… Did they learn nothing in training?”

The words spill from her mouth before Petra can stop them, “With all due respect, sir, keeping things neat isn’t exactly easy in the middle of fighting the enemy.”

A sudden trail of blood begins to cover the area shown on the monitors, Mikasa Ackerman’s form appearing shortly afterward and Petra attempts to cover her laugh with a cough as a small whine escapes Levi’s throat.

* * *

 

prompt:  
 **Levi dies in battle and Petra is the first one to run up and great him in Heaven.**

 

The world around him darkens, his vision is hazy and breathing becomes difficult until he closes his eyes against the sudden brightness.  His eyes open and everything has changed; a flash of pale auburn is the only warning he receives before the impact.  Years of training keep him steady on his feet but nothing prepares Levi for the familiar sound of Petra’s voice as she welcomes him home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where they are married;  
> Levi is wounded and Petra comes to visit

Petra wasn’t happy about staying behind, but she understood that it wasn’t a slight against her or her abilities. It was supposed to be a simple training mission, just Hanji and Levi along with the new recruits and the chances of encountering anything dangerous were quite low. Though she wasn’t worried, Petra was starting to feel restless without anything to keep her occupied.

Erwin had been nice enough to keep her company when he wasn’t busy and Auruo, Erd, and Gunter had been making an effort to distract her. Twisting the simple band around her finger, Petra had to admit that Levi’s absence was wearing on her more than she had thought. Since their marriage they had rarely spent much time apart and she was starting to miss his constant presence. While she appreciated the others helping her out, the nights were especially difficult and Petra was eager to welcome him home.

A sharp knock caught her attention and Petra looked up to find Moblit standing in the doorway. It was unusual for him to seek her out, but not unheard of. He was quick to inform her that everyone had returned but someone was requesting her presence in the infirmary. He offered a reassuring smile, a sign that everything was fine, but it did little to calm Petra’s sudden case of nerves.

She took a moment to collect herself before standing. There was a mild rush of dizziness but Petra steadied herself against the desk before making her way down the hall. Approaching the infirmary, she nervously bit her lip, hesitating before she entered.

Hanji’s smiling face was the first thing to greet her but Petra could hardly relax when she caught sight of Levi lying on one of the beds. Hanji was quick to inform her that he was perfectly fine, just drugged out of his mind. She patted his leg to demonstrate and Levi cursed, the words coming out slightly slurred.

Approaching the bed, Petra reached out to run her hand across Levi’s forehead before brushing his hair back. He opened his eyes and she noticed the spark of recognition despite the haze of the pain medication. Levi’s expression softened and she could have sworn he had just uttered something along the lines of ‘pretty Petra’.

The training had gone well according to Hanji, but one of the new recruits had a tendency to get carried away and had ended up breaking Levi’s leg and possibly spraining his knee. It wasn’t too serious but it could cause him a few problems on stormy days. A low growl escaped from Levi as Hanji jokingly called him an old man but Petra was just happy that it wasn’t worse.

Carefully seating herself along the edge of the bed, Petra leaned forward and placed a kiss on Levi’s cheek. His hand gripped hers and she smiled at the action, intertwining their fingers along the slight swell of her stomach. Levi murmured something that she didn’t quite catch before nodding off once more.

Once his eyes had closed, Hanji grinned at Petra, eyes drifting down to her stomach and asking how things had been.

The look on Petra’s face softened as she studied the barely noticeable bulge. The worst of the nausea and dizzy spells had passed. Her energy was starting to come back. But there were still times when it took her a moment to regain her balance and adjust to the changes.

Hanji patted her on the shoulder and placed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head, assuring her that it was all normal. She gave Levi another fond look before excusing herself so that the two lovebirds could be alone.

Petra rolled her eyes at Hanji’s teasing but refrained from commenting. Once she was sure they were alone, Petra readjusted herself, moving to curl closer to Levi while trying not to jostle his injured leg. Placing her head against his shoulder, Petra relaxed against him, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra; the prompt was dressing/undressing one another

His hands brush against the line of her hips, tickling her sides and Petra frowns while struggling to tie the cravat around his neck. “Stop that. It’s distracting.”

Levi ignores her, hands teasing along her stomach, thumbs brushing just low enough to make her breath hitch, catching in her throat. He smiles and Petra tugs the cravat just a little tighter than necessary until he meets her eyes. His brow raises a bit at the action and she pushes Levi back until he’s sitting on the bed. She seats herself on his lap, leaning closer as her fingers continue to fumble with the piece of cloth.

A smile lights up her face when she finally completes the knot but Petra soon realizes that Levi is now slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She sighs as his hands move to push it off her shoulders and he leans forward to brush soft kisses along her collarbone. “If you keep this up, you’re going to be late.”

Petra places her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips against his forehead as he mutters against her neck. She knows he hates these meetings, knows they make him angry and frustrated. His fingers slide along her back and she arches against his touch and presses another kiss against his jaw before pulling away. “Erwin is going to be angry if you keep him waiting.”

He stands without warning and Petra squeaks in surprise, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep from falling. Levi laughs at her reaction, arms tightening around her before he turns to place her on the bed. He lightly brushes her bangs back and kisses the top of her head. Petra catches the soft sigh against her hair and reaches for his hand. “Good luck.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Erwin/Hanji

Erwin has nothing against Moblit. The man is one of the few who are sane enough to try and keep Hanji out of trouble and he does an amazing job of making sure all of her limbs stay attached when she loses herself in her surroundings. Moblit is nothing short of a miracle worker at times. However, the only times Erwin ever seems to speak with him tend to revolve around moments he would rather not dwell on.

There is a way to tell just how bad it is by the look on Moblit’s face. Erwin notes the tired lines that are beginning to form, the exhausted expression, and the set of his shoulders. Hanji has most likely pushed herself through her grief by working nonstop. A hint of apology creeps into his voice as Moblit asks Erwin if he can talk some sense into their squad leader.

If Moblit cannot handle this, Erwin is almost afraid to see just what Hanji has done to herself.

-

Her eyes are bloodshot and unfocused, her hair is an absolute mess, and Erwin isn’t even sure how she’s actually managing to function at this point as Hanji stumbles up to his with a smile that fool him. She greets him, rambling a mile a minute and gesturing around the room as if he understands everything she’s just said.

Erwin hears the hitch in Hanji’s voice as she switches topics (the weather was sunny today) and she leans against him, suddenly silent. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and Hanji lets him lead her out of the room and towards her quarters. There is a relieved smile on Moblit’s face as they pass.

-

For a moment, Erwin considers asking Petra for help but he quickly dismisses the idea when Hanji begins to strip before him. It’s not as if he hasn’t seen her nude form before and Hanji is certainly not shy about her body. He sighs, rolling up his sleeves and removing her glasses before he attempts to undo the tangles and snarls throughout her hair.

They don’t speak. Erwin focuses on washing her back and hair while Hanji halfheartedly runs a washcloth along her arms. His movements are precise and methodical and Erwin eventually rinses the last of the soap from Hanji’s body and helps her to stand. She begins to dry herself off and he combs through her hair as best as he can while Hanji remains silent.

-

She falls to the bed with a sigh, Erwin shifting her into a more comfortable position. Her hand reaches for his, a soft ‘stay’ falling from her lips. He positions himself next to her, lightly running a his free hand through her still damp hair and listening to the sound of her breathing as it begins to even out. Tomorrow Hanji will be her normal vibrant self, running from place to place, but for now Erwin watches over her and attempts to ease the furrow of her brow as she mumbles in her sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Before Erwin even realizes it, Hanji has become an almost constant presence by his side. He does not know what it started, but Erwin is grateful for the kind smile that greets him in the morning and the casual touch of her hand against his own as they walk through the corridors. When he needs to speak with the officials in Sina it is Hanji that stands next to him, silently keeping him in check. She never says a word about the decisions that cost so many to lose their lives, though he can seen the sadness in her eyes.

Hanji seems to sense when he is at his worst, bursting into his office with an energy that would make anyone else seem crazed. She sits on the edge of his desk, rambling about everything and nothing and Erwin is finally able to relax, feeling almost human again. Her hand reaches out to ruffle his hair, ignoring his exasperated look and telling him that he definitely needs more sleep because the circles under his eyes are looking worse. Erwin is too tired to retort, mind filled with numbers and names and plans that will one day lead to a breakthrough.

She pulls him closer and Erwin does not resist, placing his arms around her waist and closing his eyes. Hanji’s fingers run through his hair, gentler this time and he lets her words wash over him, lets himself believe her pretty lies. He focuses on the sound of her voice, the steady beat of her pulse drowning out the actual words she speaks. The tension begins to melt from his shoulders, names and numbers blurring in his mind. Hanji presses a kiss to his forehead, promising things she shouldn’t and Erwin finds himself wanting to hold her to her word.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa/Sasha is too cute and I cannot ever get enough

Soft lips press against her cheek, a fleeting kiss that is over before Mikasa can even comprehend what has happened. Sasha congratulates her but the words do not register in her mind as her eyes focus on the movement of the younger girl’s mouth. Mikasa’s train of thought is interrupted by the brush of Sasha’s hand against her own, her eyes narrowing when she sees the slight smirk appear. Her fingers tighten around Sasha’s before she can pull away and Mikasa lightly runs her thumb along the pulse point of her wrist, enjoying the shiver that runs through Sasha’s body.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra  
> Comma abuse abounds

The letter arrives only days after Levi leaves. It catches Petra by surprise and it takes her a moment to remember that Levi had mentioned writing while he was gone. She had never expected him to actually send anything, but the envelope in her hand proves her wrong. There is a spark of curiosity as she opens the letter. The message is short and to the point, the penmanship rough and hurried but unmistakably his.

She traces a finger over the scrawl of her name, a smile appearing when she reads what he has to say. He tells her about the city, passes on a few words from Hanji and Erwin, and concludes with a rude comment that the two of them are using him to dictate messages. Petra can just image the sound of his voice as she reads the message.

The letter is tucked back into the envelope and she places it in one of the desk drawers, next to the various notes from her father. Petra finds a clean piece of paper and writes a quick message to Levi, sharing that all is well and they look forward to his return. She sends it out the next morning on a whim, figuring that this will be the end of his communication while he is away.

-

An envelope falls on the top of her head before landing in her lap. Erd stands behind Petra, a teasing grin on his face. She ignores his taunts, used to his antics, and places the letter on the table. They read it together, Erd leaning over her shoulder to see properly. Petra flips the paper over, smiling when she sees a note from Hanji.

Levi has apparently refused to pass on any more messages and Hanji’s familiar scribbles are accompanied by a sketch that perfectly captures his annoyed face. She joins Erd in laughing when they spot it, knowing that Hanji must have snuck it in there before Levi could see it.

Erd is the one to write back this time, Petra adding a small note at the end.

-

The letters continue to arrive, eight in all. Petra keeps her replies simple, inviting the others to add in their own messages before sending them out the next morning. The final message arrives only days before Levi, Hanji, and Erwin are to arrive back. There is a short note from Levi as well as a message from Erwin that they are to prepare for a new mission.

The envelope is tucked next to the others and Petra quickly forgets about it as she begins to gather everything together. Once Levi returns, there will be no time to waste. They haven’t been to the castle in a number of months and he will definitely want to arrive quickly so they can give the place a much needed cleaning.

-

-

-

He pulls the cloth over his nose, taking a deep breath before entering Petra’s room. Levi is quick to place any personal items to the side for her father as he carefully goes through her belongings. He catalogs everything in his mind, methodical and precise until he reaches her desk.

Levi’s fingers skim over the dusty surface and he tries not to think about how neat and tidy she normally kept her room. The drawers are pulled out slowly, trinkets carefully gathered together, and letters stacked on top of one another.

His hand suddenly freezes as he catches sight of his own writing. A memory resurfaces, Hanji forcing him to write to his squad, pestering him until he gave him. Levi picks up the stack of envelopes, surprised that Petra even bothered to keep them. He carefully places them to the side, away from the items he plans to return to her father, and continues to go through the various items within her room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra  
> The downside of cleaning so much

The floor is spotless but Levi continues to scrub at it. Petra knows this is his outlet, realizes that this is how he attempts to work out his frustrations. She approaches, making sure that the heels of her boots clack just a little louder than necessary so that she doesn’t startle him. His posture tenses but his concentration does not break. Her hand reaches out to still his, ignoring Levi’s protests and waiting for his grip around the broom to loosen.

Petra frowns as she takes in the redness of his hands, the dry, cracked skin. The broom is placed to the side and she tugs him forward, ignoring the muttered curses. She leads Levi to her room, forcing him to sit in the chair next to the desk before reaching for the salve in a one of the drawers.

Levi grumbles as her hands carefully rub the mixture over his hands, complains about the smell and the texture. It has become a habit to tune him out when he becomes like this and Petra does not say a word in response. She lightly wraps some fabric around his hands to cover the worst of the damage before meeting his gaze.

His face is drawn, the lines around his eyes prominent and she can’t help but notice how tired Levi looks. He pulls her close without warning and Petra nearly stumbles as his arms wind around her waist, his head resting against her stomach. She hesitantly reaches out to brush her fingers through his hair, smiling when he leans into her touch.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra  
> Head Injuries

His head is throbbing and breathing is far more difficult than Levi remembers as he opens his eyes. The sudden brightness makes him swear and he stiffens as a pair of hands gently push him back down. ‘Soft’ is the first thought that enters his mind and he places a hand over his eyes, trying to block out the light and regain his vision. He feels like he was slammed into a brick wall, the last thing he recalls is Petra and Erd shouting at one another.

Slowly lifting his arm, Levi is greeted by the sight of someone hovering over him. His eyes haven’t quite adjusted and it’s hard to tell who is currently there. His hand lightly taps the person’s cheek and the familiar laugh makes him relax. Petra’s features start to become clear, the shine of tears on her cheeks startling him. He instantly becomes all too aware of their position at the moment and the fact that his head is pillowed against her thighs.

Before he can comment, Erd’s voice catches his attention. “Not interrupting anything, am I?”

"Shut up, Erd!" Petra shifts and the combination of the sudden movement and the sharp sound of her voice cause Levi to wince. She panics when she catches the action, trying to settle him into a more comfortable position. There is a nervous tension as Petra lightly runs her hands along his hair, almost as if she’s silently apologizing.

"What happened?" Levi’s voice is rough as he asks the question. He notices the way Petra turns away from him and Erd’s laughter only grows. Neither of them seem to want to provide an answer. He attempts to sit up but the sudden dizziness makes it nearly impossible. "The last thing I remember is you two bickering like idiots."

It was Petra that eventually broke the silence. “I’m so sorry.” She hesitates, biting her lip. “It was an accident.”

"She fell and managed to take you down with her." Erd helpfully added.

Petra’s face turned an impressive shade of red but she did not comment further. 

\---

"Could’ve used your cloak…"

Levi’s voice is slightly slurred from the pain medication and Petra turns to him in confusion. ”I’m sorry?”

"Instead of your lap."

His words dawn on her and Petra doesn’t even have to look in a mirror to know her cheeks are flaming. It certainly was not one of her finer moments. She hadn’t gotten tangled up in someone else’s gear since her training days but the worst part was that she had managed to knock Levi out and give him a mild concussion. Her mind hadn’t exactly been too clear when she realized that he had been unconscious. Using her cloak hadn’t even occurred to her until just now. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his hand gripping hers. ”…was… soft…”

Petra is pretty certain that may be the drugs talking. She makes a noncommittal noise, studying Levi’s face for any signs the doctor had told her to watch for. His eyes are closed but Petra knows he is still awake from the way his fingers are toying with her own.

After a few moments of arguing with herself, Petra leans forward and places a kiss on his brow before lying next to him. His hold tightens on her hand and she laughs, moving closer as he murmurs, “Stop thinking so hard.”

\--

"Levi…" 

Petra’s voice gets just a little louder, her hand starting to squeeze his shoulder a little tighter than necessary. Levi blinks, taking in the dimness of the room and the lack of sunlight, turning to her with a confused look. ”This better be a fucking emergency.”

She laughs at his comment, not even bothering to hide her amusement. ”Doctor’s orders. Every two to three hours.”

"Screw the doctor." 

That certainly gets a reaction from Petra. Though not the one he expects. ”I didn’t think you liked sharing.” She doesn’t wait for him to respond, instead launching into a series of questions that confuse him.

"Do you know what year it it?"

"Are you serious?"

She looks at him expectantly. Levi sighs, only pausing to clear his mind of sleep before he answers. He doesn’t miss the look of relief that flashes across her face. 

"Do you remember what happened?" 

There is a slight redness in her cheeks and Levi doesn’t hesitate at all before answering this time. ”You’re klutzier than you look.”

The answer earns him a light slap before Petra continues. ”This is important. The doctor said I had to ask these questions before trying to ask something that would indicate a problem with your memories.”

"I remember that birthmark on…"

Petra’s hand is quick to cover his mouth, silencing him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra  
> The first one is a misfire of a prompt  
> The second is the actual prompt fill

Levi presses Petra to the bed, tasting the sweetness of the drinks they had shared earlier in the evening. She is pliant, relaxing into his touch as he runs his hands along the lines of her body. His mouth runs over a particularly sensitive spot and he can feel the laughter before it reaches his ears. Petra winds her arms around his neck, thighs locking around his hips as she turns the tables, pinning him to the sheets. She grins at him, hair slightly tousled, but he’s never seen a more beautiful sight as she leans forward to kiss him.

\--  
\--

The coffee is dark and bitter and Petra doesn’t even taste it before adding something sweet. Levi sits next to her without a word, wincing after the first sip. The cup is placed on the table and he turns away for a moment, focused on the sounds coming from the outer hall. Petra takes the opportunity to sprinkle a bit of cinnamon in his cup while he is distracted, watching his brow rise in confusion, the flavor registering in his mind as he takes another mouthful. He turns to her with a questioning look but Petra only smiles in response.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra  
> Just a 'what if' of the two running across a small child  
> A reminder of something they cannot have

The moment Petra spots the small child with the tear streaked face, Levi knows what will happen. He does not say a word as she rushes forward, kneeling in front of the boy and talking softly. She takes the little hand in her own, giving him an encouraging smile as he answers her questions.

 

She picks the child up after a few moments and Levi tries not to focus on the sight of the boy clutching her shirt sleeve and hiding his face behind the fall of Petra’s hair. There is a soft expression on her face as she holds him and any harsh words die on his lips when he notices the look in her eyes.

Before she can return to his side, a woman runs up to her, a relieved expression upon her face. The boy’s face lights up once he spots the woman, most likely his mother, but Levi catches the small flash of sadness in Petra’s features as she hands the child over.

The woman is grateful, hugging Petra tightly and thanking her profusely for finding her child. Petra is composed as she speaks with the woman, a fond smile on her face as she runs her fingers along the child’s hair and bids them goodbye. She maintains her calm even as she approaches Levi but he can see the way she holds herself in check, refusing to look back as the mother and child walk away.

Her hand brushes along his own as they continue on their way to the barracks but Levi does not reach out to her. A soft sigh eventually leaves her lips but Petra is otherwise silent during the remainder of the walk.

-

Levi is quiet as Petra enters his room. His eyes follow her movements as she makes her way to the bed. The dim candlelight allows him to see the flush of her cheeks from the heat of the shower and the slight dampness of her hair as she sits down. After she takes care of the candle, Petra is quick to curl around him, placing a kiss on the edge of his jawline and muttering about cold temperatures. The scent of vanilla surrounds him, but it is the hint of powder that makes his breath catch.

An image of her holding the child flashes in his mind and Levi tries not to think of how natural she looked while he was in her arms, tiny fingers tangled within the fabric of her uniform. His hands slide around Petra’s slim waist, pulling her closer. He traces along the edges of her spine and a puff of laughter escapes at the ticklish sensation.

He knows better than to let his thoughts wander but the familiar feeling of Petra’s skin beneath his fingertips is tempting. A picture of a small child with dark hair and a happy smile comes to him far too quickly, the sound of Petra’s soft laughter making it even easier. Levi closes his eyes, breathing deeply and forcing the images from his mind before it becomes too clear to forget.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra + a kitten

He finds her sitting in the stable, hay stuck to her hair and a content smile on her face as she whispers to the small bundle in her arms. She does not notice his presence, too caught up in the little squeak of a response to her nonsensical words. It isn’t until Levi reaches out to pluck the hay from where it lays that Petra spares him a look, quickly turning her attention back to the tiny kitten.

She scratches behind it’s ear, proudly commenting on the deep rumbling purr and pressing her nose against the soft fur. The kitten bumps its head against her chin and Petra giggles at the action, eyes practically sparkling in happiness. Levi sighs as he takes in the sight, narrowing his eyes and muttering under his breath.

Petra ignores his words, paying no mind to his grumbling, and continues to snuggle the kitten. She turns to him, a playful smile on her face and Levi is taken aback when the tiny furball is practically shoved in his face without any warning. His brow wrinkles in disgust as it reaches out a tiny paw and bats at his nose with a shrill meow.

One of the horses bangs a hoof against the side of their stall, the noise startling the kitten and making it jump. It lands on Levi, claws digging into the material of his uniform and he stiffens, eyes widening in horror. Petra doesn’t even attempt to hide her laughter, an indelicate snort escaping as Levi tries to keep still despite the sting of pain from the sharp claws.

"A little help here?" Levi hisses a bit as the kitten climbs up his chest, settling on his shoulder and snuggling against his neck. "Petra." His voice is gruff when he calls her name, a small note of panic appearing as he stresses the last syllable of her name and Petra makes no move to help him, her eyes softening while she takes in the scene.

She approaches with a roll of her eyes before removing the kitten and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Sorry…” Petra’s words hold a hint of amusement as the half hearted apology is voiced. It is soon replaced by a wistful tone once she steps back with the little bundle of fur held securely in her own arms. “I’m sure it won’t happen again.”

"Make sure that it doesn’t." Levi glares at the kitten as it gives him a happy little meow. Looking to Petra, he finds her biting the corner of her lip, shoulders shaking just a bit in silent laughter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra  
> Mafia!AU

"He probably won’t be too happy when he finds out."

Erd’s voice echos throughout the room, distracting Petra as she wipes at the splatter of blood on her cheek. A frown appears when she realizes that some of it has gotten on her clothing. Kicking the body as she passes, Petra swears under her breath, wondering if she should check for a wallet. After all of the trouble he’s caused, the least he can do is take care of the dry cleaning bill. 

Kneeling down, she hesitantly reaches into the man’s pockets, hoping to find anything useful. She ends up sighing when the most she can find is an empty matchbook. Sitting back on her heels, Petra turns to Erd with a lazy smile. “Who says he even has to know about what happened?” The words sound light and teasing but Petra has every intention of telling Levi. Maybe not right away, but it will need to happen before he can find out from someone else.

"Pretty sure the bloodstains might give you away." Erd rubs at the light flecks of blood still covering her cheek, eyes falling to the stains around the collar of her shirt. His hand moves to pat the top of her head, fingers lightly playing with the strands of her hair. She can hear the worry in his voice but it only serves to make her more antsy about the situation.

Petra brushes the hand away, trying not to think too hard about the repurcussions of this evening. She stands to her full height, cursing the fact that Erd is ridiculously tall. It is hard to look intimidating when her eyes only come up to his chest. “He tried to use me against Levi!” She pauses, throwing a scowl at the man who is still slumped over on the floor. “And besides, he underestimated me. And tried to have a little too much fun while doing so.”

She nudges the body with the toe of her shoe, wondering it maybe she overdid things. But the feel of his slimy hands won’t leave her mind and it ends up being more forceful than she intended. He lets out a slight wheeze but his eyes remain closed. “He only got what he deserved. He’s lucky I didn’t slit his throat.”

A look of disgust appears on Erd’s face when he realizes just what happened and he places an arm around Petra’s shoulders, pulling her into a hug despite her protests. “Calm down, you know I’m on your side.” He laughs a bit as he eyes the unconscious man. “What do you say we give him a nice surprise for when he wakes up?”

Petra relaxes against Erd, smiling in satisfaction when she hears his words. “I knew you would understand.”

—

"Where’ve you been?"

Levi’s voice catches Petra off guard as she enters the room. He is laying across the bed, still half dressed with an arm slung over his eyes. The lights are turned off and she slips out of her shoes without a word. Once her eyes adjust to the dark, she wastes no time settling next to him on the bed. Petra places her arm around his waist, taking in the familiar scent of his cologne and letting his warmth sooth her frayed nerves. His other arm moves to pull her closer, holding her tightly before his hand reaches over to run across her hair, gently stroking the soft strands and eliciting a happy hum from Petra.

"Don’t wanna talk about it." Petra mumbles the words against Levi’s neck, lips brushing against his skin and punctuating each word with feather light kisses. He doesn’t push her for an answer and Petra is grateful. She hates keeping things from him, but she does not want to discuss what happened just yet. Later, when the tired lines around his face ease and they’ve both had some rest, Petra will explain what happened.

"Just don’t read the morning paper." It’s a stray thought that enters her mind moments before she begins to give in to the temptation of sleep. Her fingers tighten around the fabric of Levi’s shirt, snuggling just a little closer.

Levi clears his throat, quiet for a moment. “It wasn’t anything illegal, was it?”

"I don’t think so…" Petra can practically feel Levi’s sigh before she hears it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra  
> cold hands

"Shit." The pen drops to the floor with a loud clatter and Levi turns to Petra with wide eyes. "Your hands are fucking freezing."

She ignores his grumbling, moving closer and attempting to slide her hands under his shirt to steal more of his warmth. His body jolts when her fingers slide along his stomach and he nearly jumps out of the chair when she presses her nose against the side of his neck.

Levi grabs her wrists, escaping from her grasp, and Petra pouts at the sudden loss of heat. He sighs before pulling her forward, tugging until she’s seated on his lap. A happy murmur escapes her mouth as Levi places his arms around her and begins to rub at her cold hands. Petra settles against him, head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes fall shut and she lets herself relax, curling into the warmth of his body.

"Why are you even awake at this hour?"

Her lashes lightly brush against the skin of his neck, her words slightly muffled against the fabric of his shirt. “Too cold to sleep.”

A snort leaves his mouth, his touch turning gentle as he massages each finger before clasping her hands in his own. “You could just grab another blanket.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra  
> Married!AU where Petra is living with her father while pregnant

Petra attempts to ignore the urge to fall asleep but Levi can see her eyes drooping lower and lower as she tries to tell him everything that has happened since the last time he was able to visit. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek and pressing a kiss to her nose. 

"Sleep."

There is a stubborn pout on her face, but he presses his thumb against her lips before she can argue with him. The tip of her tongue runs against his finger and Levi gives her a pointed glare.

"But I’ve missed you."

There is a note of hurt in her voice and Levi feels just a little guilty that he hasn’t been able to see her as often as he would like. If things were different, they would not need to stay apart, but he does not want anything to happen to her or their child and it is for the best that she stays as far away from the barracks as possible. 

Levi lies back, gently pulling Petra with him and helping her adjust until she’s settled comfortable beside him. Her arms wrap around his frame, legs moving to tangle with his. His hand lightly runs along the swell of her stomach, something that never fails to help her relax. Within moments her breathing begins to even out and Levi allows himself a moment to take in the changes that have occurred since he saw her last.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petra + Erd + Eskimo kisses

Petra woke with a start as someone took their cold hands and pressed them to her cheeks without warning. Years of training and instinct were the only things that kept her from falling to the floor in a heap.

"You are evil."

Erd grinned at her, pushing his hands more firmly against the sides of her face and making her mouth pucker. “And you should know better than to fall asleep out in the open.”

"If I ever meet this supposed fiancee of yours, please remind me to talk some sense into her."

Gripping his wrists, Petra attempted to pull herself free, sighing as Erd leaned closer and lightly bumped his forehead against hers. She reached up to flick the side of his face but he just laughed before rubbing his nose against her own.

"She’s too delicate for your craziness."

Petra snorted. “Not if she can put up with your idiocy.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the argument and they both looked up to find Levi standing in the doorway.

Erd tugged at a lock of Petra’s hair, whispering a teasing comment against her ear before excusing himself. She aimed a kick at his shin in retaliation, grinning when he nearly tripped. Turning to Levi, she tried to compose herself under his glare. “Did you need something, Corporal?”

He waited for Erd to leave before taking a seat beside her. “Do I even want to know what you two idiots were doing?”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra  
> cleaning mishaps

"I don’t think this is a good idea."

"It’s fine, quit stalling."

Petra hesitated, placing her hand on Levi’s shoulder to steady herself. “I should just go get Gunter.”

"Ignoring your Corporal’s orders, Ral?"

"Of course not." Slowly exhaling, Petra carefully placed her legs around Levi’s neck, sitting on his shoulders and trying to maintain her balance. He stood without warning and she pressed her boots into his sides to keep from falling, smirking when she caught his muffled swear.

He handed her the cleaning supplies and she slowly reached up to the top of the shelves, keeping one hand on his head to keep from swaying. His hands curled around the bottom of her thighs to steady her, his fingers brushing against her knee and Petra jerked at the unexpected ticklish sensation.

The motion made Levi stumble backwards and Petra was tempted to gloat until he hit the edge of the bed, making her squeak in alarm. She leaned forward in an attempt to keep them both from falling but it was no use. They ended up on top of the bed, Levi practically lying on her lap, one hand still firmly holding onto her knee. Petra leaned forward, intent on reminding him that she had been against this from the start. “I told you-“

Her words were cut off as Levi placed one hand behind her head, pulling her into a kiss before she could finish the sentence.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra - angel kisses

Levi leans forward, lightly running his knuckles over the smooth skin of Petra’s cheek. He presses soft kisses against the bridge of her nose and each eyelid, smiling as her lashes flutter open. She blinks sleepily, smiling at him and murmuring a quiet greeting.

His fingers carefully brush through her hair, attempting to straighten the wayward strands and her eyes fall shut, her breathing evening out once more. He laughs, the sound just a bit rough, but it is enough to rouse Petra from her light sleep.

"Tired?"

There is an amused look in her eyes as she reaches forward, tugging him back down to the bed. “Well, someone did keep me awake most of the night.”

He pulls her hand forward, placing a kiss along each fingertip and lingering on the one that holds a simple band.

"Just making up for lost time."


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Petra - Dementor Kiss

Petra shifted, one hand grasping Levi’s cravat and lightly tugging the material as she pinned him to the floor.

"Looks like I win."

Levi reached for her hands, nearly choking when she moved to straddle his hips before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

"You cheated."

She rocked her hips forward, smirking when his eyes shut and his hands dug into the skin of her thighs. Her fingers ran along his sides, delighting in the soft noises that escaped his mouth under her ministrations. A light nip along his neck earned a strangled moan and Petra let her hair brush across his jaw before she moved to whisper along his ear.

"Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it."

Her lips pressed against his again, soft and sweet. She placed her hands on his cheeks, lightly stroking the skin before suddenly pressing against them and sealing his mouth with her own while inhaling.

Levi’s eyes widened at the action and he struggled to push her away. She sat back with a laugh, a snort leaving her mouth as she took in the horrified look on his face.

"What the fuck, Petra?"

"I stole your breath away."

"Please stop spending time with Hanji."


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa/Sasha  
> Spoilers for more recent chapters

It wasn’t until she actually saw Sasha standing a few feet away that Mikasa realized just how much she had missed the other girl. Connie was hugging her tightly, saying something to make her laugh while Historia watched the two with a fond smile. Mikasa looked away, turning her attention to the last of the cleaning duties and trying not to focus on the sound of Sasha’s voice.

The kitchen area grew quiet and Mikasa closed her eyes as two arms slipped around her waist and a familiar weight leaned against her back. Sasha pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade, stray hair from her ponytail tickling the back of Mikasa’s neck.

"You were reckless again."

She wonders if it was Jean who told her or possibly Armin. Mikasa doesn’t reply and Sasha holds her more firmly, using her hips to press her to the counter so that she cannot escape. Small kisses are trailed over her neck, ghosting across the shell of her ear, before she reaches the line of her jaw.

"I’m glad you’re safe."

Sasha barely speaks above a whisper as the words leave her mouth but Mikasa can still hear the small waver in her voice.

"I missed you."

Mikasa’s response startles Sasha, making her relax her grip and she wastes no time in turning around to embrace the other girl. She can feel Sasha’s laugh more than hear it, but it is still one of the most beautiful sounds that she’s heard in days.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean/Mikasa

She chokes, spitting up blood and trying to ignore the strain of her muscles as she leaps up, letting the 3DMG carry her forward. Mikasa stumbles, nearly hitting a tree branch as she attempts to correct her balance.

Eren’s voice sounds to her right and relief floods through her veins. She hurries toward the sound, eyes lighting up when she spots Armin. He catches her as she trips, rushing forward to meet the rest of the squad.

Mikasa falls to her knees despite Armin’s best efforts, but a soft smile graces her features when she sees that everyone is accounted for. Sasha rushes forward with bandages and medication, fumbling with the supplies, Jean a step behind with sterile water and clean rags. They work together to patch her up, forcing her to take the pain killers despite her protests.

She can feel Sasha’s tears fall on her face and she lightly squeezes the other girl’s hand, trying to reassure her that everything is fine despite the blood. Jean is quiet as he tries to patch her up as best as he can despite the need to hurry. She can feel his gaze on her, but she’s too tired to reply, too exhausted to even form words.

They help her to stand, Jean eventually carrying her to the wagon when she nearly falls on her face. Eren protests the action but Armin reminds him that he is in no shape to be lifting anyone at the moment. Mikasa winces as Jean sets her down, trying his best to help her find a comfortable position among the supplies.

He is suddenly far too close, lips brushing against her cheek without warning. The kiss barely has time to register in her mind before Jean pulls away and Mikasa’s eyes flutter shut, lost in a haze as the pain killers dull her senses. A part of her wonders if it is a dream, some hallucination caused by the medication as she drifts in and out of consciousness but the feeling of someone brushing back her hair feels all too real.


End file.
